marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvelous (A!)
"Marvelous" is the eleventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-sixth episode overall. Plot -Ronan... - The Supreme Intelligence called the Accuser inside the room. -It has been a long while since Mar-Vell travelled to Earth to get help from humans... We need you to go to Earth, and bring him back to the Kree Empire to face trial. - -Yes, Supreme Intelligence. - Ronan nodded bitterly and walked out of the room. -This is no good... - Ms. Marvel whispered to herself as she saw the Kree spaceship coming into Earth's atmosphere. Danvers flew to the area where the alien spaceship was landing and tried to stop it, but the ship crashed into her. Carol got up and hovered to the door just when six figures were coming out of it. -Who are you?! - Ronan the Accuser shouted. -She is a human-Kree hybrid, Supreme Accuser... - One of the Kree informed. -Hybrid?! Who did this?! - -Well, just so you know, you are the freak here, I'm a lady! - Ms. Marvel tried to punch Ronan but he pushed her away creating waves from his Universal Weapon. Wah-Keen walked to where Carol was standing. -We would like you to take us where Mar-Vell is, human. - -Why are you interested? - Carol raised an eyebrow. -Because he is going to be taken to the Supreme Intelligence. He is being publicly accused by the Accuser Corps. - -Is that what you call yourselves? - Danvers chuckled softly. -Anyway, I'm not getting you any close of the Captain if that's what you want. - -Then it is going to be the hard way... You either give us Mar-Vell or Earth is going to face a Kree Invasion. You have 24 hours. - Ronan sentenced and walked back inside the ship. -We can't sell you out that way!!! - Carol insisted once she had met up with the Captain. -We don't have a choice. It is me or an invasion, and Earth isn't ready for one. - -Maybe not humans, but the Avengers are. - Ms. Marvel insisted. -We can't do that... We can't let the Avengers fight the Kree... The Supreme Intelligence is ruling them. - -And? - -And he can destroy us all. Even the Avengers. - Mar-Vell stood up and headed towards the door. -I'm going to go with Ronan. - -You are delusional, Mar-Vell. - Carol shook her head, knocking the Kree captain out. -I've made a decision, Ronan. - Danvers told the Supreme Accuser once the 24 hours had passed. -I am not giving Mar-Vell to you. Bring in your Kree, I don't care. But I'm not selling the Captain. At all. - -That is noble, yet wrong, human. - Ronan shook his head. -Kree, attack the hybrid!!! - The five Kree flew to attack the Avenger, but she could beat them up easily. A sixth Kree in red walked out of the spaceship. -Human, you are taking the wrong side in defending Mar-Vell... I am Yon-Rogg. And you do not know why Mar-Vell is here, do you? - -To save humans from the Kree Empire? - -Do not make me laugh, human. - Yon-Rogg chuckled softly. -In fact, he is here for a different reason. He was sent to create a link with the humans so the Supreme Intelligence could invade you all. - -That can be true... - Carol whispered softly. -But he has changed! Aren't you accusing him of being a traitor? Then he isn't against humans but on their side! - -Is not that what you call, wishful thinking? - -I'm going to beat you both up, and that's the same here and in the Kree Empire. - Ms. Marvel defeated first Kree who jumped at her easily, but it got tougher when facing Yon-Rogg and Ronan. -You give up, hybrid?! - Ronan asked, laughing evilly. -No, not quite! - Carol shouted, charging against the two Kree. Ronan easily defeated the hybrid but the battle was interrupted by Captain Mar-Vell. -I assume my guiltiness of not sticking to the Supreme Intelligence's orders... - The hero whispered. -Finally!!! - Yon-Rogg exclaimed. -Finally you decide to come out as a traitor! - -Mar-Vell, what are you doing?! - Carol cried out. -What I ought to do, Carol. - The Captain replied, holding his head high. -Wah-Keen, bring the hybrid into the spaceship. - Ronan ordered. -She shall face the Supreme Intelligence too. - -Yes, Supreme Accuser. - Once they were ready to take off in the spaceship, Wah-Keen walked to Ms. Marvel's cell. -What do you want, Kree? - -I am Wah-Keen. Member of the Kree Public Accuser Corps... And I am here to set you free. - The Kree said, freeing the Avenger. -Why? - -You are human, a hybrid, but still human. - Keen nodded. -You shall not face the Supreme Intelligence. - -What about Mar-Vell? - -I will make sure his life is spared, do not worry, Carol Danvers. - -Thank you... - Carol smiled softly, flying out of the spaceship. -Carol Danvers... - The Kree walked to the window. -Earth needs a Captain Marvel while Mar-Vell is in the Kree Empire. - -Don't worry about that, Wah-Keen. - Ms. Marvel said, flying away. Once she got to the Avengers Mansion, she designed herself a new outfit and cut her hair off. -Now... I am the new Captain Marvel. - Gallery Supreme Intelligence.png|"It has been a long while since Mar-Vell travelled to Earth to get help from humans... We need you to go to Earth, and bring him back to the Kree Empire to face trial."|link=Marvelous (A!) Ms. Marvel S3.png|Ms. Marvel|link=Marvelous (A!) 03_ep_30.jpg|"She is a human-Kree hybrid, Supreme Accuser..."|link=Marvelous (A!) 120_ep_30.png|Ronan the Accuser vs Ms. Marvel|link=Marvelous (A!) 122_ep_30.png|Ronan the Accuser vs Ms. Marvel|link=Marvelous (A!) 02_ep_30.jpg|"We would like you to take us where Mar-Vell is, human."|link=Marvelous (A!) 01_ep_30.jpg|"That is noble, yet wrong, human."|link=Marvelous (A!) KreeMarvelous.png|The Kree|link=Marvelous (A!) MsMarvelvsTheKree.png|Ms. Marvel vs the Kree|link=Marvelous (A!) Mar-VellGivesUp.png|Captain Mar-Vell gives up|link=Marvelous (A!) 123_ep_30.png|"Wah-Keen, bring the hybrid into the spaceship. She shall face the Supreme Intelligence too."|link=Marvelous (A!) Ms._Marvel_angry.png|"What do you want, Kree?"|link=Marvelous (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ronan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mar-Vell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wah-Keen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yon-Rogg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Supreme Intelligence (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Out of Our World Arc Category:Accuser Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances